Are You Afraid?
by AgronSalling
Summary: I've done things. Not good things. I'm alone, never letting anyone see anything but the monster I truly am. People are supposed to be afraid of me, and I'm supposed to let them. No one is supposed to love a freak, no one is capable of loving a monster. But what if something changes? What if I am the one to fall in love?
1. Prologue

It happened five years ago, I was fifteen at the time. Everything around me started to suffocate me. I changed, or well, I felt changes. It started with a simple break of my pen when I was writing an essay in English. And then it moved to being able to run 5 laps around the track in the time it took for the rest of the guys to do one. And even weirder, was when I could hear everything a person was saying, and they were a floor above me.

I don't know what I had become, but it was like I had my own super powers.

I could run extremely fast, I had super sensitive hearing and eyesight, my strength was limitless. I tried telling people, but they didn't believe me. And when I showed them, they were afraid of me, and started calling me a freak. I was alone.

Word travelled fast around that Michigan school, and soon I was being treated like an animal. Until I just couldn't take it anymore. And when I couldn't take it anymore, I turned into an animal, fangs and all. I wanted blood.

My life was miserable not just at school, but at home too. I couldn't sleep at home because my parents were constantly fighting. Let's just say I have a slight temper. Maybe a little more than slight.

But that night, when I heard my dad beating my mom, all hell broke loose. I couldn't just sit there and pretend nothing was going on like I had for the past 15 years of my life, so I went downstairs, saw my dad on top of my mom, and I just lost it.

I threw him off my mom into the wall, leaving a huge dent, and I started punching. The first crack I heard was his nose. But I didn't stop there. I didn't stop until I heard my mom over the noise of my fists connecting with his face, "Noah!".

I could've killed him, but I didn't. I couldn't face my mom. Blood was splattered all over my face, and that's when I heard her pick up the phone and call 911. There was only one thing I could do, run away. So I did. I left Ma a note, packed a few things in a backpack, and stole the keys to my dad's bike and left before she got off the phone.

I was a monster. She thought so too, but she didn't want to admit it because she was supposed to be my mother. She would be better without me, she would be stopped looking at as "the Freak's mom". So I left, and never looked back.

Where did I go? That's for later.

I'm Noah Puckerman, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

_For the next couple of years, I was on my own. Hiding out in bars, living in abandoned houses, drinking my life away, using my special powers to manipulate people to get what I want, including money. _

_It wasn't until the week of my eighteenth birthday that I realized that I was turning out to be exactly like my deadbeat father. _

* * *

"Now entering: Lima, Ohio"

I pulled off to the side of the road, and reread the sign.

Lima? How did I make it here? Of all the places.

You see, Lima is where my Uncle Jack lived. I hadn't seen him since I was seven, when he got in a fight with my mom over how bad of a guy my dad was. She didn't believe him and leave my dad, so he left having nothing to do with my family ever since. Smart guy.

Uncle Jack wasn't actually my uncle, but he grew up with my mom when they were kids, so he's practically family. So stumbling into Lima isn't just coincidental, maybe fate or whatever wanted me to reconcile with him. He was a better father figure than my actual father was.

Lima is a pretty small town, but I'd never actually been here before. I just remember little descriptions that Uncle Jack told me. I remember him saying that if you drove to a gas station and ask for someone, they would know exactly who they were.

So that's what I decided to do. I stopped at the nearest gas station, parked my bike, threw my helmet under my arm as I made my way into the gas station.

As I opened the door and the bell jingled, everyone (which was like 5 people) stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I could already feel my blood start to boil.

"Ok everyone, you've seen me, now get back to whatever you were doing." I announced to the crowd.

They continued to stare, but eventually went back to shop.

"Whatever," I muttered under my breath. I made my way to the cashier. "Hey, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of a Jack Porter?"

"Who wants to know?" The cashier, Robert, as his name tag said, asked.

"Me. He's my uncle." I said, rather harshly.

"What do I get for this information?" Robert asked, such a fucking sleeze.

"Nothing."

"Well then you get nothing."

"Listen, pal, don't tempt me. I'm not a pretty sight when I get angry."

It's a good thing I spent the past couple of years learning to control my abilities and figuring out what all I can do, otherwise he would've been in pieces by now.

"Listen, _dude_, I don't care who you are but if your not buying anything, get out." he counteracted.

"Alright, thanks anyway." I stuck my hand out. He placed his hand in it with a knowing smirk. "You shouldn't have pissed me off." I said with a wink.

I tightened my grip on his hands as he let out a scream, which is suddenly silenced when I stared straight into his eyes and compelled him to forget this whole encounter and tell me where I could find my uncle.

"He works at the high school, McKinely." Robert said in a monotonous voice.

"Thank you, kind sir." I chuckled letting go of his hand, leaving him with a confused and pained look on his face. So I might've left him with a couple of broken fingers, consider him lucky.

I grabbed a beer on my way out, downed it, and threw the can away before I headed over to the school.

* * *

It was the middle of August, but I could've cared less about the fact that kids have already started the new school year, and they were heading to their first classes of the day. Yeah, my time perception was a little off, but I didn't need time anyway.

I rode into the parking lot, revving my engine, attracting attention of onlookers.

I parked in a handicap spot only because I didn't give a shit, and I could easily get out of trouble. I took my helmet off, and ran a hand through my mohawk as I made eye contact with a group of cheerleaders. I winked through my Aviators as I took my leather jacket off and threw it over my shoulder. I was a freakin' stud and I owned it.

I made my way through the school's hallways and to the principal's office. It was way too easy to 'convince' him that I was a new student and to give me History with Mr. Porter as my homeroom.

The bell rings while I was getting my schedule, so when I finally made my way to my homeroom, I see that Jack has already started his lesson.

I knocked on the door. He came to open it.

"Hi," he said, "You must be the new student that Mr. Figgins just called me about. Welcome, I'm Mr. Porter."

"Noah Puckerman" I replied, my eyes making contact with his.

"Noah?"

"Hey, Uncle Jack."

I moved past him and headed to the back of the classroom. The only seat available was one next to a brunette girl wearing toddler-like clothes and a headband. As I sat down, she introduced herself.

"Hey new guy! I'm Rachel Berry, a star-in-the-making. I saw you pull in on your bike this morning, might I add you have a really nice one. I just wanted to wish you a warm welcome to McKinely High..." I put my finger on her lips to shut her up.

"You talk too much and too loud, just to let you know." I whispered to her with a sly smile.

She blushed but shut up for the rest of the class period.

As Jack taught something about the Indians being the first to invade China or something like that, he kept looking in my direction. It kind of felt like he was reading me.

The bell finally rang, waking me up from my daze. I was the last to go out the door when Jack stopped me.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" he asked, concerned.

"I came to see you, Jack." It was technically the truth. The less he knew the safer he was. Or so I thought.

"We both know that's not why you're here. I know you ran away. And I know why. We're the same, Noah. That's why I left you and your mom all those years ago. I didn't have control. It was too late for me, but it's not too late for you. I can teach you. You don't have to keep running, trust me, because that's exactly what I did."

It's hard to process, but Jack was like me. I didn't know how he knew, but just being in his presence made me feel safer than I have been in a long time.

"You'll learn in time, but you have to promise to stay under the radar. Ok? Meet me here after school. I'll let you crash at my place." He continued.

I was speechless until I finally understood that he is trying to help me with my 'problem'. I could've always run away, but Jack got me. I wasn't sure if I could fully trust him yet, but it was worth a shot.

"Thanks, Uncle Jack. I've missed you, man." I pulled him into a hug.

"That's Mr. Porter to you." He said, laughing.

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? I just wanted to write something different, so I did. Don't know how it's gonna turn out, but I would love some reviews or suggestions. Thanks for reading! Xx**


	3. Chapter 2

The day was going by so slowly. The bell had just rung to let us out for lunch. I was the 'new kid', so I already knew that I would be eating alone, but at least it was better than being 'the freak'.

I tried to go to Uncle Jack's classroom, but the lights were off and he was nowhere to be found, so I made my way to the cafeteria. Right when I opened the double doors, everything got quiet. People were staring and whispering. Well that's what I got for showing up in a small town that sees the same people every day.

Even though whispers surrounded me, I could hear every single word.

"Oh, you were right, he is cute..."

"I heard he broke a guys hand this morning..."

"What's with the squirrel on his head?"

I look around for an open seat, but instead I found that Berry-girl sitting with a group of people.

"That's him guys!" Even in a whisper she was loud. "He sat next to me in History, and practically hit on me."

"Rachel, we all know that that did not happen,"a blonde girl wearing a cheerleading uniform that I remember is in both of my morning classes, said to her short friend.

"Quinn, just let me have my fantasy. Ok? Ok."

"Whatever, I don't see what the big deal about this guy is. He seems way too overrated." she said with an eye-roll, her eyes connecting with mine across the cafeteria.

Overrated? I'm overrated? Coming from the preppy cheerleader. Yeah, right. I'll just show her how overrated I am.

"Oh look, he's coming over this way. Quinn, be nice." Rachel tells her friend.

"Hey new guy!"

"Why hello to you too, Ms. Rachel Berry. Quinn." I said, nodding in their direction and winking at them as I passed by, heading outside, wanting to get some fresh air and to get away from all the thoughts directed towards me.

"Oh my god, I'm in love." Rachel exclaimed.

"Um, Rach, your boyfriend is sitting right here" Finn, a guy wearing a letterman jacket, gestured toward himself.

"Oh, Finn, you know I'm just kidding." She fake laughed. She looked over to Quinn whose eyebrows were furrowed. "What's wrong, Q?"

"Nothing, it's just... How did he know my name?"

I smiled as I made my way outside, the Puckster striked again.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly after that. Probably because I just slept through all of my classes. No worries though, I wasn't actually there for education.

When the last bell rang, I gathered my stuff and headed out to meet Jack in his room.

I made my way down the empty hallway, when I heard footsteps behind me.

Someone was following me and was doing a horrible job at it. I ducked into the first open classroom I found, and the shadow behind me did the same. But they were taken by surprise when I grabbed them by the neck, covered their mouth to muffle their screams, and pushed them against the wall. Anger made my eyes glow a deep gold.

It was not until I realized what I was doing that I realized who I was doing it to.

"Quinn," I said, quickly dropping my hands, as I made eye contact with shocked ones, filled with tears.

"What the hell?!" She shrieked, pushing my chest, not making me budge.

"Quinn, look at me." I said trying to get her attention so I could take what just happened away from her memory. She didn't take the bait.

"No! What's your fucking problem?!" She yelled, looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Just look at me, Quinn." I said, reaching out, turning her chin to face me.

Her eyes finally locked onto mine, and she couldn't break my intense gaze. She relaxed into me, bringing her hand up to my cheek.

"Your eyes." She said, softly, as her hand slid down my face.

"Don't worry, you won't remember any of this in a minute," I compelled her, "I'm sorry."

My eyes left hers, she blinked, and I was gone.


	4. Chapter 3

I got out of there as fast as I could, looking back over my shoulder as I made my way to Jack's room. He was locking the door when I snuck up on him.

"Where were you?" he asked, not even turning around.

"Wait, how did you know I was here?"

"Noah, I know a hell of a lot more than you realize. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." he said as he picked up his briefcase and motioned for me to follow. "Now, would you care to explain why you're in Lima, alone?"

"Jack, these things have been happening to me, these changes and sudden urges and impulses that I can't control."

"You mean the sudden super strength, the sensitive ears, the speed, and the ability of compulsion."

"Well, yeah, but how di-"

"Like I said, Noah," he stopped suddenly and looked down the hall, making sure we were alone. He looked at me, and all of a sudden, his eyes turned a deep blue, "we're a lot more alike than you think."

"But why us, what are we?" I asked, trying to wrap my head around everything.

"Hybrids."

"Wait, what?

"Hybrids, a mixture of various supernatural beings, and as for why us, well I sure as hell don't know."

Once we made it out to the parking lot, he got in his car, and I hopped on my bike and followed him for fifteen minutes until we reached this three-story house.

It was a nice house, a porch, a decent backyard, but way too big for just one man.

"I know what you're thinking, literally. This house is the safest place for us. Trust me." he said.

He makes his way through the door, and I follow him, or at least try to. Something stopped me, but I couldn't make it over the threshold.

"Um, Jack," I said, panicking. I tried again, but there was like a forcefield holding me back. "Jack!"

"Oh, my bad, come on in." Jack said.

"Yeah, I already tried that." I didn't want to look like a fool for a third time.

"Third times the charm," Jack winked.

I tried again, and it worked.

"Oh I get it," I said as I made my way into the living room, looking around and jumping on the leather couch in the middle of the room. "I have to be invited in, like in those cheesy vampire movies."

"Yeah, kind of..." Jack replied. "So, if you're going to stay here, Noah, you're going to have to keep a low profile, ok? Don't use your powers unless you're in an emergency situation. I'll help you adjust, but just be careful. And also, my house, my rules."

"Got it, Uncle Jack. Don't worry."

"Good, we'll start your training tomorrow. Pasta sound good for dinner?"

"Oh totally... Wait, training?"

"You don't think control is going to come over night do you?"

"No, but.."

"No, buts. My house, my rules."

"God, I thought you were the fun uncle. Your just like my mom." When I realized what I said, my voice died. "You can't tell her," I continued. "You can't tell her I'm here. Promise me, Jack. She's better off without me."

"I won't tell her anything. We haven't been on good terms in a while, in other words, we haven't spoken at all. So, I don't think that will be a problem." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "Anyway, make yourself at home. I'll call you when dinner's ready. Your room is upstairs, the third door on the left."

I gathered my stuff and made my way to my new room. It was so neat, like no one ever slept in it. White carpet and beige walls, a good-sized bed, a desk with a laptop on it, a simple closet, and a window that led out to the roof of the attached garage. It was like he was expecting company. I collapsed on the bed and stared up at the white ceiling. My mind kept thinking back to earlier that day. Quinn. Her eyes. She was so scared of me. I hate making people feel like that, unless they deserved it, that was a whole other story. I was pulled out of my daze when I heard Jack calling my name from the kitchen.

Dinner went buy quickly, and a whole lot less awkwardly than I had imagined. We caught up on our lives. I told him pretty much everything I had done and become since I was seven, including why I ran away and what I did on the road to Lima. He didn't look surprised as I thought he would, but rather intrigued, happy to hear from the boy he left behind. And then he told me about his life in Lima and how he has been for the past eleven years. It felt good to be back around Jack it really did. But then I had one question burning in the back of my mind.

"Why'd you do it? Leave us?" I asked, not wanting to make eye contact with him. "Was it me? Did I drive you away?"

"No, of course not! I loved you, I mean you were practically my son. It's just..."

"So you're saying that I wasn't good enough to be your kid." I said, not wanting to believe this. I was already feeling my anger set in.

"Noah, no. Calm down, you still have trouble controlling your anger. I can see it in your eyes. Just let me explain. The reason I left was because of your mom."

I was breathing steadily to try and lower my pulse so I wouldn't lash out when I finally came to a realization.

"You loved her."

"Yes, I did. I do."

"So why did you leave? Why didn't you fight for her?"

"I did fight, but I lost. She wouldn't leave your father, for reasons I don't know. And I left, like you did, figuring out it was safer for her without me. But apparently, I was wrong. We haven't talked since then, but leaving was the biggest mistake of my life and I fully regret it. I had to let her go in order to move on, and I did."

It was a lot for me to take in. My screwed up family could have actually been a real family if my mom hadn't been so naive.

Jack continued, "I know it's a lot to take in, Noah. But that still doesn't change how much I care for you. I'll let you sleep on it, I'll talk to you in the morning." And with that he got up, put the dishes in the sink and disappeared upstairs. I didn't move until I heard the sound of a door closing.

It was reaching 9:00 when I finally realized how tired I actually was. Traveling across states really takes a lot out of a person. I headed up to my room and I took notice of all the stars in the night sky. I climbed out of the window, onto the roof, and just stared into the spots of light illuminating the dark. I quickly got lost in my own world, but was pulled out of it as I heard a car pull into the neighbor's driveway. I sat up, and looked over to the person out of curiosity. And of course, it was Quinn Fabray.

Before I could think rationally, I was yelling from the rooftop, "Why isn't it Miss Quinn Fabray?" God, I was such a jerk.

Quinn, startled, almost dropping her keys from her hand, quickly turned around to see me jumping off the garage roof. I walked up to her, smirking my signature smirk. She didn't look happy, rather a mixture of anger and fear.

"What, new guy, are you stalking me now?!" She managed to say as she turned and finished getting whatever she needed out of her car.

"No, we haven't officially met, so I thought I would introduce myself. Sheesh, just trying to be a nice guy."

"Look, whatever-your-name-is-"

"It's Puck. Noah Puckerman, actually, but you can call me Puck."

"Well, look, Noah,"

"Puck," I reminded her.

She continued, "I don't know what you are doing here, at Mr. Porter's house, how you know my name, or what the hell you are, but stay away from me."

"Jack's my uncle," I stated, regarding her first question, "and Berry informed me of your name, and as for what I am, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't you dare play dumb with me, I know you remember practically choking me earlier today, and I would definitely not forget a guy with eyes that are pure gold. Your secret, or whatever the hell it is, is 'safe' with me, but don't you dare come near me ever again." She said, angrily as she made her way into her house.

I stood there stunned. I thought I had compelled her to forget. Apparently not. I had to fix what I did, and I knew it was going to take time. But it seemed as if Quinn Fabray was immune to me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating. it's been a hectic couple of weeks. I hope to update more frequently, but I'm not sure how that's gonna go. Things are going to escalate in the next couple of chapters, if all goes well. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and following, I hope you guys enjoy. If you have any comments or suggestions, I would love to hear them. Xx.**

* * *

"Noah, it's 7:30. Time to get up. I need to make sure you're awake before I leave so you don't sleep through your life." Jack says, bursting into my room, flooding the darkness with light. All I could manage was a groan. I was exhausted. I didn't sleep well last night after my encounter with Quinn, and I still hadn't figured out what to do about the whole situation.

I needed to apologize, or at least do something in order to show how shitty I felt. So I went to school in search of her.

Luckily, having homeroom with her made it easy. But the thing was, I didn't know how I could even approach her. I saw her walk in the room right as the bell rang. So much for that. My eyes kept drawing to the back of her head during class, while Jack was up at the front pointing to different countries on a map. I guess I lost track of time while staring at her, because right when the bell rang to signal the end of class, Quinn was out the door. Well, it kind of helped that I knew where she was going because we have that block together as well. I ran through the hallways as fast as I could (which was pretty fast) trying to beat her to our next class.

I finally saw her blonde head bob up in the crowd. I came up behind her, hooked my arm in hers, and pulled her after me into an empty classroom. I immediately close the door behind us as I pull us both in. I don't think she realized how she ended up here by the puzzling look on her face. I spoke before she had time to turn around and see me.

"Hey, look, I didn-"

"No you didn't. You did not just ignore everything I said. I told you to _STAY _away."

"Qui-"

"No, I'm leaving, I have to get to class, and you do too." she said pushing past me towards the door. I'm a lot faster, so I managed to get between her and the door. She was in the process of reaching out to grab the door handle, but when she went to grab it, she was met with a wrist.

I'm pretty sure I can speak for the both of us when I say there was a jolt of electricity that escalated between us. Shocked, Quinn pulled away.

"Quinn, just let me talk." I pleaded. "I'm sorry, ok? I didn't mean to do any of that to you. I'm really not a bad guy, though I may look like the deusch-y badass who thinks he's too cool for everybody." I smirked. She couldn't look me in the eyes.

"What about your so-called 'powers'? How are you going to hide the fact that you have supernatural abilities?" She laughed, looking anywhere but my eyes.

"I don't know yet, I mean I don't know what all I can even do."

"Fine, I forgive you." She said, and my heart felt so relieved. "But," I knew that was coming. "I'm going to study you." I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked, with a serious expression. "I'm _going_ to observe you."

"What the fuck do you mean you're going to study me?" I couldn't kept a straight face.

"You have no idea what you are, so I'm going to find out, deal?" she raised an eyebrow.

So she went from hating me to wanting to spend more time around me. And she's hot, so that's a plus. How could I say no?

"Deal." I say reluctantly. She smiled, glowing from the win. She finally decided to make eye contact with me. Her bambi eyes, a deep hazel, I couldn't look away; well, I didn't want to.

"Alright then, I'll meet you at Jack's house after school then."

"Haha, you're kidding right?" I was amazed how quickly things moved. She worked quickly, but I was still unsure how she was going to go about studying me.

"What would I be kidding about?"

"Usually, one would go on a date before I would invite them over to my place," I said with a wink. I still had to pull out some old-school Puckerman. She couldn't get off that easily.

"You're a pig, you know that?" she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you want to call me, babe."

"Oh so you're calling a girl you met a day ago, 'babe'. Classy, Noah."

"It's Puck!"

"Whatever, _Noah_. Now can I please go to class?"

"Only if you want," I said, stepping out of the doorway. "Well, I'll see you tonight then," I quickly said before she walked out.

"It's not a date, just to clarify, but yes, I'll see you later." She said, sheepishly, making her way out.

Let's just say that Quinn Fabray is a difficult one, but I was totally up for the challenge.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for sticking with me, it's been a rough couple of weeks. A huge thanks to JustaLittleWallflower, BMontague, and readbetweenthesigns for reviewing, I always smile when I read your comments. Let me know what you guys think! In other words, please read and review! Love you all, Xx**

* * *

Let's just say that I couldn't wait for the end of school to come. There was just something about her. Maybe it was the way I had no control over her, or how she was so determined to get what she wanted. If she was going to study me, why couldn't I study her?

As the bell rang to signal the end of school, I made my way to the parking lot, and I might've been a little surprised to see her leaning on my bike while she was playing with my helmet.

I walked up to her, a little skeptical, "Whatcha doin'?" I asked.

Startled, she looked up, "Oh, um, nothing." she said as she tried to put the helmet down, missing the seat by a mile. Having super-reactive reflexes, I managed to catch it before it hit the ground. As I straightened my back, I didn't realize how close I was to her. I reached around her to set the helmet down. As I did, she leaned back further on my bike. She was in new territory, and by that I mean me, so I knew why she was acting so alert.

"Well then, what are you doing at my bike?" I asked, staying where I was.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to see if I could get a ride. My car's in the shop, and you literally live next door. If you can't then I might still be able to catch a ride with Rachel or Santana." she stated and started to leave, but I blocked her path.

"Why didn't you just ask?" I chuckled as she pushed me away to give her room.

"Because I knew you would be like this. Please, Noah. We are both going to the same place anyway." She said.

"Fine. Hop on, Princess." I surrendered handing her my helmet. I got on and revved my engine. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I questioned.

"Well, for one, I've never ridden on a motorcycle before, and two, I just asked a person who I still don't quite understand for the ride. I mean I've only known you for like two days." She answered, honestly.

"Well, babe, I will teach you everything you need to know, and you already know me better than most, considering. You can trust me, now come on!" I countered to try to ease her into doing something reckless for a change.

"Fine," She agreed icily, "but no funny business, ok? And stop calling me babe!" I smiled at the victory. Her hands shook as she slid the helmet onto her head. She threw one leg over the seat and immediately wrapped her arms around my waist. I flinched at the contact, mostly because I felt that spark again. The feeling was so weird, it was like a jolt of electricity that was trying to repel two forces away but instead ends up bonding them together. I also found it weird that I actually learned something in chemistry. As soon as I heard the little "ok" that was whispered when I asked her if she was ready, I immediately released the throttle and shot out of the parking lot.

As I sped up, she kept pressing herself harder into me. So that gave me an idea. I remembered Jack telling me about a little lake not too far from the school where he use to go to escape, so while her eyes were closed and pressed into my shoulder, I managed to find this little secret spot.

"Hey, we're here," I said, pulling up to the shore of the lake, nudging her a little so that she would finally open her eyes. And when she did she went ballistic.

Disoriented at first, she looked up and rubbed her eyes before realizing she wasn't in front of her house. Panicking, she screamed, "And where's here?! I knew I shouldn't've trusted you, you just freakin' woman-napped me!" She withdrew her arms from me and jumped off my bike. I would never admit this to anyone for the sake of my badassness, but I kinda missed the warmth of her body against mine.

"Quinn, calm down, I just brought us out here for some privacy." I immediately regretted how I phrased that, especially after seeing the disgusted look she threw my way. "Not like that! I mean I didn't want Jack breathing down our necks, I can't tell him that I already broke his rule about being careful, not using my powers, and keeping this whole thing a secret." I sighed. "I'm doing pretty well at this, if I do say so myself." I added, chuckling to myself.

I saw her finally take a breath and sorta-smile or more-like grimace as she realized that she wasn't being 'woman-napped'. "Next time, just let me know what your plans involve, ok? I still really don't trust you." She mumbled.

"What can I do to make you trust me?" I asked, really wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know," She breathed.

There was a long silence as we both just stared out over the lake. I broke in, "Ok, what do you want to know?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You don't know me, you don't trust me, and you want to, how did you put it, 'study' me. So here's your chance. Ask me anything." I stated, sitting down on the bank.

"Ok," she started, uneasily, as she slid down next to me and I could hear the gears in her mind turning as she thought of all the possible questions to ask me. "What are you?" she blurted out.

"Whoa, so much for the easy stuff first, might as well put it out there now." I chuckled, and continued, "Truthfully, I'm not even sure. Jack says I'm something called a hybrid, but I'm not really sure how or why I became one."

"Wait, so Jack actually knows what you are?"

"Yep, but we haven't really gotten past the whole 'hybrid' part of it yet."

"Interesting... So what, um, exactly do you do?" Quinn continued.

"A variety of things: I run super fast, can pick up heavy things, I have super-sensitive hearing, so stop thinking so loud. Oh my eyes change colors, I have anger issues, and I have the ability to compel people to get what I want." I listed.

She was speechless, I wasn't sure if it was about the actual powers themselves or how nonchalantly I admitted to possessing them. She finally gathered herself and continued, "When did you notice you were, I guess, changing?"

"Around when I was fifteen, at least that's when I lost any control I had."

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking straight into my eyes as I recounted that night.

"Well short story is, I was considered a freak at my school, and at home my father spent his entire life beating me and my mother, and one night I couldn't take it any more. I heard screaming from downstairs and then when I went to make sure my ma was ok, I saw him on top of her. And I lost it." I could tell Quinn felt sorry for me, but who wouldn't given my history. I didn't need her sympathy, so I continued, "I turned full-on were-Puck, and almost killed him but then I saw the look on my ma's face. And then I ran away. Simple as that."

"Noah-" She gasped.

"Next question." I knew she wouldn't let this topic go, but I still didn't want to bring up those unresolved feelings. I was glad she didn't press on.

Her eyes left mine for a moment, and I swear I could see tears forming in her eyes. Great, I was the pity party. Once she gathered up her thoughts again she asked, "So if you just came into town a couple of days ago, where have you been for the past three years?"

"Running, traveling, hitchhiking (long story), drinking, partying, pubbing, trying to figure out who I am, or what I am for that matter."

"How'd you end up here, in Lima of all places?"

"Not really sure. Fate, maybe?" I said, and our eyes locked again. Finally breaking out of her trance, I continued, "Enough about my pathetic life, what about you, Miss HBIC?"

"What about me?" she giggled.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm pretty sure I'm Quinn Fabray, at least last time I checked."

"Oh really, just Quinn Fabray?" I pressured her on, I needed to know more about her, I felt like I just had to.

"Yep." She stated, as she turned her head to look back over the lake.

I didn't stop looking at her, and I said, "Oh, I highly doubt that, you are not _just Quinn Fabray_. You're an artist, I can tell by the doodles I see all over your notebooks. You're a singer, Glee club, am I right?" She nodded, and I continued, "You're determined, confident, and brave, literally the head bitch in charge, with the Cheerios and how you aren't afraid of me when you clearly should be."

"Why should I be afraid of you?" she interrupted.

"Many reasons." And I guessed it was true.

"But I'm not."

"I know," and there was another awkward silence until I picked up again, "You're guarded, I've seen that through how quiet you are and through your reactions towards others, and by others, I mean me..." She adverts her gaze again to the setting sun in the horizon. "But that doesn't stop you from fighting for what you believe in, an arguer of sorts. You're a thinker and a dreamer in ways I wish I knew. But most of all, you're a mystery, Quinn Fabray... And I am determined to figure you out." She turns her head towards mine again.

"How'd you- Why?" she questioned.

"I've been living my whole entire life on the outside looking in, Quinn. Observing everyone and everything is a skill I've picked up just trying to survive, but as for the reason why, it's the same as the reason to why you want to study me." She doesn't question me, and I don't question her. And yet again, there's silence, but this time, it's a comfortable one.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She said rhetorically, breaking this silence, staring out into the far off sunset.

"It really is," I mumbled, not looking away from the blonde sitting on my left.


	7. Chapter 6

The sun set quickly, and with the moon being the only source of light illuminating the sky, I was about to suggest that it might be a good idea to head back to the house when she spoke, "I have an idea. Come with me."

I watched her, skeptically, as she took her shoes off and stood up. She offered her hand out to me. I took it and she helped me up, rather pulled me up and with her to the edge of the water.

"What're we doing?" I asked as I struggled to take my shoes and socks off as well.

She places her feet in the water, and I do the same. It was colder than I had expected.

"Perfect." she said, and I just send her a confused look. She continued, "Ok, wait right here, and don't hate me." She retreated a few feet.

"Wait. Wha-?" I tried to question, but was interrupted when the blonde forcefully pushed me into the cold water. I fell back into the water, and was drowned in it's iciness. I finally reemerged, gasping for air from the shock, and I wiped the water from my face.

"What the fuck was that for?" I managed to ask between heavy breaths. Cold and I do not mix well. I looked back at her on the shore, and she is just laughing way too hard for my liking.

"I wanted to test something." She answered when she finally caught her breath. "And it seems my predictions were right."

"What are you even talking about?" I asked, as I walk out of the water, my clothes soaked. I pulled my shirt over my head, and tried to wring out the water.

"Your eyes." She stated.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They turn to that gold color any time you have an intense feeling or emotion come over you. Like when you're angry or like when your body just so happens to be submerged in cold water."

"Ok, and you just needed to do that because..."

"I told you I was going to try and help figure out what you are. That was just the first test."

"A _test_? A _test_? You pushed me into freezing water for some _test_? Ok, first of all, there was no need for force. If you just wanted to see my impeccable physique all you needed to do was ask." I gestured to my shirtless self. She blushed and looked away. "And second, you have a series of tests? Really? Next thing I know you're going to probe me, and I mean I like kinky and all, but that's going a little too far, even for me." I smirked as I closed the distance between us.

"You are way too full of yourself." She stated with a smile and rolled her eyes.

"Oh am I?" I exclaimed as she finally noticed how close I was getting. I was at arms length when she started backing away.

"Yes, you are. And what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting payback," I said as I used my speed to get behind her. She backed up straight into me and squealed while she turned to face me.

"That is so not fair." She argued as she tried running in the opposite direction, but yet again I manage to beat her to it, and this time I pick her up in my arms and throw her over my shoulder.

"Oh, yes it is." I stated, as I carried her out into the freezing lake. She yelled and beat on my bare back to let me know that she didn't like being 'woman-handled' and that I should put her down.

"Ok," I agreed as I shifted her position so that she was cradled in my arms instead of thrown over my shoulder. She looked up at me realizing that if I indeed put her down, it wouldn't be a nice landing.

"You wouldn't dare..." she remarked, as she shifted her eyes from mine to the water.

"Try me," I smirked. Now I had total control over Quinn Fabray.

"Noah, you don't hav- Ahhh" She tried to plead when her voice was cut off as she hit the surface of the water.

"It's Puck," I corrected as she broke through the water, gasping for air, just as I had previously.

"You- I cannot believe you just- You're going to get it, Noah Puckerman!" She threatened as she sprung at me, locking her arms around my neck and dragging me back underwater.

I was once again submerged with the cold, and I could feel my eyes changing colors, and all of a sudden in the murkiness of the lake, I could see Quinn clearly. My eyes were a source of light under the water. She noticed it too, and our eyes connected. With her arms still around me, I stood up out of the water, and our eyes never left each other.

"It was quick, last time" She noted curiously, the water dripping down her face.

"What do you mean?"

"You're eyes, they only changed for a couple of seconds and then when you adjusted to the water's temperature they went back to normal. Why are they still gold?" She asked as my arms wrap around her waist to hold her up.

"I don't know" I whispered as I placed my forehead on hers. She sucked in a breath.

I chanced it because I knew if I didn't I would regret it. So I leaned in and closed my eyes and kissed her. I've kissed a lot of people in my life, but this kiss was different. It was that same spark that had been there the whole time. It felt real. It felt right.

The most surprising thing was that Quinn didn't pull away at first. It's like she succumbed to it, she let it happen, she didn't resist. But then reality flooded her mind and her body. She stiffened, and pulled away, her eyes searching my face.

"We should get going. It's getting pretty late." She declared. Her arms dropped from around me, and she started wading back to shore.

I nodded and followed.

And we left, as if nothing happened.


	8. Chapter 7

**Second story updated! At least I'm finally getting around to it... Anyway, this chapter is kind of a filler chapter couldn't get my thoughts on paper the way I wanted to. Let me know what you guys think! Please read and REVIEW, and give me your thoughts and ideas to how you think this story will play out. I love you guys, onto story #3! Xx**

* * *

I got back to Jack's place and I managed to sneak in the window to my room, but as I was climbing in, the lights came on and I heard an attentive cough. I looked up to see my uncle leaning against the doorframe in his robe.

"Oh, uh, hey Jack." I said, leaving traces for Jack to become suspicious.

"Noah," he sighed. "Where were you?"

"I was out with a friend... Studying." I confessed adding the last part. I mean it was somewhat true. Quinn was a friend (I guess) and we were studying (even though it had nothing to do with school).

"You have a friend?" Jack asked, a surprised expression took over his face.

"Yes, I have a friend. What? Do you really think that low of me?"

"Well, yeah, kinda." Jack chuckled, catching the pillow I threw at his head.

"You're a dick." I replied, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Love you, too. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Jack laughed as he left me alone to my thoughts.

And all that was in my thoughts was one blonde cheerleader that I could not get out of my head.

I needed to know what that kiss meant. I mean I knew what it meant for me, but what about her? She didn't say anything to me after it happened. Even when I dropped her off, there was no "goodbye" or "see you tomorrow", she just walked away and went into her house as quickly as she could.

If she didn't want it to happen, she would've pulled away once our lips met, but she didn't. What was up with her?

I didn't sleep at all that night. My mind was racing too fast, and soon the sun was up and Jack yelled through the door that it was time to get up.

I got to school and the first thing I did was make my way towards her locker. I saw her talking to Rachel, her back turned to me.

"Oh here he comes," I heard Rachel whisper as she saw me approaching. She gave Quinn one last look before she started pass me, sending me one of her 'superstar' smiles. I nodded at her and came up behind Quinn, tapping her on her shoulder. She turned around, but I was already standing in front of her.

"Shit." She cursed, shocked, as she turned back around coming face to face with me. "You really have to stop doing that. I swear you're going to give me a heart attack."

I shrugged not knowing what to say, so I said the next best thing to come to my head.

"Hey," _Smooth, Puck._

"Hi." She replied, averting her eyes. An awkward pause filled our conversation.

"So about last night..." We both started at the same time.

We laughed it off. I really love her laugh.

"You go first." I prompted as I ran a hand through my mohawk. I never get nervous, but for some reason I could not stand still.

"Ok..." She started as she bit her lip. She needed to stop doing that if she knew what was good for her. God, what's wrong with me? "Last night, the you-know-what shouldn't have happened." She stated as she indirectly mentioned the kiss. "I don't know why it did, but it just did."

My heart sank as she continued, "I mean, it's not that I don't like you or anything like that, I mean you're very attractive and not that bad of a kisser so... Oh great, I'm just babbling aren't I? God, I knew I've been spending too much time with Rach-"

Before she could finish I capture her lips in a kiss. It was sweet, and she succumbed to it. I pulled away and opened my eyes. She stood still eyes closed, shocked.

"Wh-what was that for?" she stuttered.

"To shut you up," I smirked, hoping I played it off coolly.

She quirked her eyebrow. "Oh,"

And it was back to the awkward silence. She didn't know what to say, and neither did I.

"Um, I have to go. But we're still on for tonight right?" she asked looking really jittery.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Do you still need a ride or-"

"No!" she cut in. "I mean, I can just get Santana to drop me off after practice. I really have to go, but I'll see you later, Noah."

And with that she left me standing in the hallway feeling even more confused than before.

The final bell rang, and since I had time before I had to meet Quinn at Jack's, I decided to start that little study project of my own. First: Study the subject in her natural habitat. I went to the football field, sat on the bleachers and waited for the cheerleaders to start their practice.

My eyes glance over towards the football team and I had to admit, they sucked. Like badly. Whoever the coach was must've not realized that linemen shouldn't be made up of the smallest players on the team and that maybe they couldn't run their plays correctly because they weren't the most strategic. It was actually pretty funny.

"Hey, Finn, watch this." I heard from the sideline of the field. I focused my eyes on the two players who were taking a water break. Finn, right, Berry's boyfriend. And then there was a blonde dude.

"Uh, Sam, I don't think that's a good idea." Finn warned as Sam brought the football back and threw it at me on the bleachers, hoping it would hit me.

First of all, throwing a football at the new kid, really? That's so middle school. And second, at least make sure you can hit the target you're aiming at.

The ball looked as if it would sail over my head by a good couple of feet. As it approached, I squatted down, and waited for the right moment to jump and grab it. I sprung up and caught it with one hand, no problem.

I looked down to the sideline again, and Sam wore a shocked expression, while Finn just grinned. I pointed to the ball in my hand signaling that I was about to throw it back. Sam stood ready, and my eyes locked on the target, and I launched the ball straight at him. I guess I might've added a little more force to the ball than was necessary because right as the ball hit him, he hit the ground. Whoops, well at least he deserved it.

Finn just burst out laughing, as I made my way towards them.

"Dude that was awesome! Where did you learn to throw like that?" Finn asked as he stuck his hand out.

I accepted the handshake graciously, and answered, "I use to play a little when I was younger, I guess I still have a little something in me."

"Hey, you should totally try out for the team! We need people like you, and by that I mean good people. Have you seen our team?" He said as he motioned towards the field.

Sam was still on the ground, so I stood over him and offered my hand to help him up. He took it, but still eyed me suspiciously.

I look around the field again, seeing the coach yelling at her players, and then out of the corner of my eye I see another group of people making their way onto the field. The cheerleaders.

"You know what, Finn. I'll do it."

"Sweet. Come on, I'll introduce you to our coach." He says as I follow him to the bench.

The tryout goes by really quickly, mostly because I am a beast at football. Granted I am faster and stronger than everyone on the team, but still Coach Beiste (awesome name) had no problem putting me as a wide receiver on the starting lineup.

Practice ended and I looked over at the cheerleaders doing their routine. I immediately spotted Quinn. I mean how could you miss her?

Finn came up from behind me and congratulated me, "Dude! You are awesome, glad to have you on our team." I returned his smile but not without him noticing me watching the Cheerios.

"Already scouting, I see?" he chuckled, "Who's on your list?"

"Not sure yet, but what can you tell me about Quinn Fabray?" I asked thinking that I could get some background information on her.

"Quinn? Been there, done that. Dated her for two years, before Rachel. Mostly as a way to keep us both on top of the school's food chain. She dated Sam too, but broke it off with him pretty fast." he took swig of water before he continued, "I wouldn't get used to the thought, bro, she's pretty determined on what she wants and who she wants. Always gets what she wants too. Very manipulative, and self-conscious. Just be careful if you go after her, you don't want to get on her bad side."

"Harsh. Any good things?" I chuckled.

"Um," He paused. "Well she's hot, but won't go past second base. She's ridiculously smart, almost a near-perfect grade point average, top of our class actually. Her family's like super rich, though her dad is a major dick. I've never seen her cry, she rarely shows any emotion or vulnerability to other's. It's like she's wearing a shell that no one can break through."

Interesting. "Thanks, Hudson." I said as I glanced back over to the Queen Bee on top of the pyramid.

"No problem. Hey before I go, we should hang sometime. There's this party this weekend and-"

"Party? Hell yeah, I'm in." I nodded and with a fist bump Finn was off.


End file.
